The Axe Effect
by Awesome Anonymous
Summary: Axe. A male's best friend, especially if you have a good-girl girlfriend like Naruto. Hinata is, was, always that good girl. //NaruHina// Rated M for my paranoia. Drabbl-ish.


Wow! I'm crazy! I really hope you like this drabblish thing. I did! XP

I hate, with all my heart, the word _distraught_. It sounds so stupid! But, alas, I used it becuase it sound so funny too n.n

This is only rated M because I have paranoia, indirectly -.-

* * *

Hinata is always the nice girl. She knows, her friends know, and her boyfriend, Naruto, knows.

Oh yes, he definitely knows it.

She is one of those _real_ good girls. One of those girls that goes to church every Sunday morning and doesn't leave 'til night. One of those girls that gives to charity every time they have a chance. One of those girls that haven't broken a single rule, yet.

One of those girls that thinks sex is **wrong**.

Gasp.

Now, this, is a problem. An _ultra_ big problem. But this doesn't bother just anybody. It doesn't bother her, not her friends, and definitely not her father and cousin. Oh no, none of them.

But if you guessed a certain Uzumaki, you are correct.

See, Naruto loves his girlfriend to death. He really does. He does anything for her. He buys things for her, he'd die for her, even **would** wait for her.

But this fox is tired of waiting.

Indirect peer pressure hit, and he wants sex, **now**. He is tired of always hearing about his friends and their _fun_ nights. About how it was the best thing of the day. Shit, he wanted fun nights!

And he would go to the extreme to get one.

So, one fine day in the village Konoha, a package comes.

"Hey, Naruto! You got a package!" Kiba yelled from under his ANBU mask. He looked at the other name on the box and cocked an eyebrow. "This is from the U.S."

Naruto quickly snatches the box from his I-have-fun-nights-all-the-time friend. "So?! What of it!" he yelled like he was trying to hide something.

Kiba furrowed his brow and said, "Whoa, dude, calm down. What's in there, anyway?"

"None of your business!!" he shouted out of paranoia and made some hand signals then disappeared in smoke. Kiba just stared at the smoke too confused for words.

He was scrubbing. Oh, he was scrubbing hard. Real hard. Because he really wants this to work. Don't get it? Well, you see, the other day Naruto just happened to be watching t.v. And an American—which was translated—commercial came on. It was advertising this body wash called Axe. At first, he thought it was the stupidest thing ever, but then he went another night without fun.

You get the picture.

So, Naruto sent that Axe company a note telling them about his problem and they gave him all the products he needed: the body wash, the spray, the deodorant, the whole nine yards. All with a label on it that spelled "Vice".

It had something thing to do with good girls or something, but he didn't read about it because he was in a hurry; she'd be home any minute!

"Naruto, I'm home." Hinata said aloud entering their apartment.

He quickly got out of the shower and rushed to their bedroom—that never had more action than Naruto's snoring—and tried to put on the rest of the stuff.

"How was your day?" she asked while putting her headband on the kitchen table. She sighed; the hospital was so busy today.

Dries off quickly and puts on a pair of boxers. Runs. Puts the deodorant on.

Hinata turned her head and stared at the bedroom door, where all this commotion was going on, and started to slowly walk towards it. "Naruto." she called completely confused.

Runs some more. Trips over his ninja sandals. Falls, gets up. Sprays his body enough to kill the environment.

She slowly opened the door and gave her boyfriend a weird look. "Naruto?"

Naruto waved the spray that was still in the air and coughed a few times. "Hey, Hinata."

"Umm, what is this?" She took a big whiff.

Naruto watched her with hope and asked slowly, "Nothing, really. Do you like it?"

Hinata exhaled like she was in paradise them looked at him and smiled before walking out the room.

Naruto lowered his head in defeat. He was so distraught. All he wanted to do was go into his emo corner. But unexpectedly...

"AHHHHHH!!" he screamed when Hinata ran back into the room and tackled him onto the bed.

So after that, Hinata **was** the good girl. And everybody found that out, once the two finally left the house after two weeks.

He sprayed way too much.

And now you know. You know that Hinata isn't that good anymore. She broke a rule, she didn't go to work for two weeks. If she could or did go to church and give charity, she doesn't do it as much now. A naughty girl she **is**.

Naruto sent the Axe corporation a thank-you note.

* * *

-taps bat against hand- You liked it, didn't you?

And, yes, they probably do have AXE in Japan, but guess who doesn't care? -points to self with a grin-

Review Pls!


End file.
